1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, especially to an electrical connector couple having mating indication device for indicating mating situation of the connector couple.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional board to board (BTB) connector assembly comprises a first connector and a second connector. Due to space limitation, the configuration of the BTB connector is small and this results in that housing of the BTB connector is fragile, whereby when the first and second connectors are mating, inappropriate mating force will damage the connectors. The conventional BTB connector cannot indicate the mating situation of the connectors, so there will be two undesired conditions. One condition is that the connector has mated completely, but the user does not know and still pushes the BTB connectors together. This may result in damage of contacts and even housing of the BTB connector. The second condition is that the connector has not mate completely, but the user does not know and stops pushing the BTB connectors together. This may result in failure of electrical connection between the first and second connectors.
In Taiwan Pat. Application No. 84218771, a BTB connector is disclosed, but when two such connectors are mated, the user cannot determine whether the connector couple (i.e., the two connectors) has completely mated, and this can result in the two conditions described above. Therefore, a BTB connector with mating situation indicating device is desired to overcome the shortcoming of the conventional BTB connector.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector couple having a mating indication device for indicating the mating situation of the connector couple.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector couple in accordance with the present invention comprises a first connector. The first connector comprises a first insulative housing and a plurality of first contacts. The first insulative housing has at least two side walls with at least a wedge formed on a side wall. A second connector mated with the first connector comprising a second insulative housing and a plurality of second contacts. A side wall is defined on the second insulative housing for engaging with the side wall with the wedge formed thereon. The side wall has a recess defined therein for receiving the wedge. When the first and second connectors are mated together completely, due to the construction of the wedge and the recess, a sound can be made by a hit of the two engaging side walls to indicate the completeness of the mating.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: